In order to reduce electric power consumption of a liquid crystal display device, there has proposed a technique of attaining low power consumption of the liquid crystal display device by setting a driving frequency of a liquid crystal display driving circuit of the liquid crystal display device lower than a normal driving frequency of the liquid crystal display driving circuit (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The technique, however, has a problem that the electric power consumption cannot be sufficiently reduced. This is because even during the low power consumption, (i) a control circuit, which outputs control signals for controlling the driving frequency of the liquid crystal display driving circuit, and (ii) the liquid crystal display driving circuit are being driven.
In order to address the problem, there has proposed a technique (hereinafter, referred to as a suspension driving) of reducing electric power consumption of a liquid crystal display device by causing a control circuit and a liquid crystal display driving circuit to be suspended on a predetermined cycle (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
There has also known a technique (hereinafter, referred to as an active backlight driving such as Light Adaptive Backlight Control (LABC)) of reducing electric power consumption of a liquid crystal display device by controlling (i) an image process and (ii) a luminance of a backlight in accordance with an input image. The technique thus controls the luminance of the backlight in accordance with an input image. This improves a display quality and reduces the electric power consumption.